The introduction and the increasingly widespread use of solid-state light radiation sources, such as LED sources, has opened new possibilities of implementation of lighting devices.
This is true e.g. for the retrofitting replacement of existing traditional light radiation sources, such as filament lamps, thereby offering improved mechanical, electrical, thermal and optical performances while preserving, as regards appearance and use, features which are substantially similar to traditional electrically powered light radiation sources.
While pursuing these goals, it is desirable to provide a good mechanical and thermal coupling without having to resort to additional elements, such as adhesives, fixation members etc.
Specifically, it is desirable to overcome those solutions which envisage e.g. mounting the light engine onto a heat sink by using fixation members, glues, biadhesive tapes etc.